


Chocolate

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Debbie gives Negatus a Christmas present.





	Chocolate

“What the hell is that?”

Debbie stares at Negatus, not sure if he is being serious. He stares at the wrapped present in Debbie’s hands, his eyes too wide.

“It’s a present,” she says. “For Christmas, or Thanktival, I suppose.”

“A present? For me?”

Debbie nods. “Yeah.”

“And why are you doing this, Maddox?” he says, slightly suspicious.

She sighs. “Because we’re sort of friends now—”

“Really?” he says, raising an eyebrow.

Debbie sighs again. “Of course. You haven’t forgotten, have you?”

“No, I haven’t.” He trails off, sighing. “I just… why do you like me?”

Debbie stares at him. As much as Negatus used to annoy her, they have been getting closer these last few months. And a lot of the time, she just feels sorry for him. No one has ever really cared about him, and it makes perfect sense that he finds it hard to bond with people.

“Because I know you’re not as tough as you think you are,” she says. “I know you always failed at being a villain. And I know all you really want in life is for people to care about you. And I find that very endearing.”

Negatus scoffs, but then he smiles awkwardly. “I suppose you’re right.”

Debbie smiles. “Of course I am. Come on, open your present.”

Negatus takes the present and unwraps it; he finds himself looking at a large box of chocolates. He looks up at Debbie, and his eyes shine with what looks like suppressed tears.

“Thank you, Ma… Debbie,” he says.

“No problem,” Debbie says, smiling.

She reaches up and presses a kiss to his cheek. Negatus goes red.

Behind them, the Demons whistle and make silly kissing noises. Negatus throws the wrapping paper at them.

Debbie smiles, glad to have spread some Christmas cheer.


End file.
